Fates Unknown
by zharza
Summary: When Lee jumps off the sign and into the street, Christa and Omid were asked to find him again. Problem is, they don't know if Lee changed or not. It might just be a race to find Clementine. But what is Christa not telling Omid? SPOILERS FOR EPISODE FIVE. Rated T for swearing. Will be up-rated for future scenes.
1. Authors Introduction and Choices

Alrighty, people! There's just a couple of things I need to clear up before we start the story, of which I'll ask you to PLEASE READ to avoid confusion. First of all, there may be spoilers as this is set during and after episode five, so if you haven't played episode five yet, don't read it . . . unless you want to of which case, welcome to the story! :D

The Walking Dead can have a gazillion different outcomes and the relationships between the characters can be very different when people play it, so some things may not be touched on because I might have avoided them, or some things may have been different due to the choices I made.

_**NOTE:**_

**The decisions that will most likely be reflected on in this story were the decisions that were played in the game. They are the following: **

***Lee saved Carley instead of Doug.**

***Lee attempted to help Lilly revive Larry (of whom was supposedly alive as he managed to move his lips somehow during the attempt) before Kenny smashed his head in.**

***When Lilly killed Carley, Lee chose to leave her on the side of the road.**

***Neither Kenny nor Lee shot Duck. Instead, he was left in the woods to reanimate.**

***Omid pushed Lee off of the bridge to avoid a herd of Walkers, and not the other way around.**

***Neither Kenny nor Lee killed Fivel (Zombie child in the attic), but it is assumed that Christa does off-screen. **

***Molly was saved. Her status currently is unknown.**

***Lee revealed his bite to Christa, and Christa, Omid and Ben went with Lee to find Clementine, where Lee did not have his arm amputated. **

***Kenny threw the statue at the wall, giving the group a way out when they were trapped, during an argument, and not Lee.**

***Lee asked Christa and Omid to take care of Clementine. **

***When Ben was impaled, Lee willingly left, giving Kenny another bullet, and Kenny shot Ben and himself before they could reanimate. **

***Lee chose himself to go across the sign first. **

***Clementine shot Lee so he could not reanimate. **

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

**I am unsure who or what Clementine sees when she's by herself and in the country-side at the end of episode five. If anybody finds out, please PM me (and . . . well . . . I'd kind of want proof. Any proof, whether it be a youtube video, word-of-mouth from a WD official, or somebody wrote it somewhere, that'd be great) and I'll make the necessary changes if need be. :D**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey all! First up, this is a short chapter just to get the story rolling. It might be edited later on to include a lot more, but for now, this will do. Thanks for the replies I got with the Author's notes – a lot of them were actually really helpful, and I'm surprised I got them within a short time! Anyway, this story is centred around Christa and Omid, I'm just making that clear. Have fun!**_

* * *

Lee had jumped down into the street. Neither Christa or Omid could believe their eyes – what the _hell_ was he doing?! – but both could not bring themselves to jump down with him. They'd have to find another way, or at least _try_ to find another way to get to Lee and Clementine. The only problem was that Lee was bitten - by the time the two got there, Lee would probably be a Walker . . . and Clementine . . . well . . . it was possible that she wouldn't make it if Lee turned. Hopefully, Lee would take measures to prevent the worst happening to Clementine – he was a good man. He'd be able to find a way.

"Think he'll make it?"

Christa looked at Omid, who was still looking down at his feet before he finally looked up at her. "He has to. For that little girl." He looked away for a few seconds, staring at the opposite direction, looking for another way. "Is . . . is that a crossing?"

The two stopped, staring at the make-shift bridge that had a small piece of paper stuck to it. Christa picked up the note.

"'Thought you could use the help'." She looked up at Omid. "The guy on the radio?"

"I don't know. If it is, we better be careful, but I don't think he'd go to the trouble to make a bridge between the buildings . . ."

There was silence between them, as they were yet again faced with another decision of who was going to cross first. The bridge looked less than sturdy, and seemed like a quick put-together job.

"I'll go first." Omid said quietly. "If it can hold me and my leg, you'll be fine to cross."

Ever so slowly, and without letting Christa have word against it, Omid made his way across the suspicious bridge. There wasn't any movement from Christa, and both were silent. Walkers moved slowly underneath the bridge, and it was obvious that if Omid fell, there'd be no hope for him – he'd be eaten alive.

Finally, the shorter man took his final steps and crossed the bridge. Christa let out a breath of relief, as Omid turned back to see her.

"Okay." He was still uncertain. "Walk across, _slowly and carefully_."

Christa nodded, and slowly, the woman walked across the make-shift bridge, occasionally looking back up at Omid instead of watching her feet. Luckily, she crossed safely, and Omid's breathing slowed.

"You alright?"

Omid grinned a little. "As soon as we find Lee and Clementine, I'll be fine."

* * *

It took time, a lot of time, to get to the Marsh House without attracting Walkers. Managing to jump onto the roof, Christa opened a panel, of which they were able to pass through.

"Walkers?" Omid groaned in pain and he kneeled down.

Christa peered in, and shook her head. "None that I can see . . . or hear."

"Smell?"

"Yeah."

Omid's hope hit a brick wall. He looked up at Christa. "Ready?"

The woman nodded, and took the jump down first. Omid shut his mouth to stop from swearing when he hit the floor below him, causing more pain to shoot through his leg. Thankfully, Christa aided him up.

"You sure you're alright?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. Let's just get a move on before we get eaten."

Thankfully, the place was deserted. There was no sign of an active Walker, and apparently, none were trying to get in. Omid continued to walk forward, until he tripped – on a Walker, apparently. Without thinking, Omid shot the Walker without realizing that he was shooting at a leg.

"Relax! It's already dead!" Christa exclaimed.

Omid only relaxed a little, shaking with the gun in his hands. "If that thing was alive, I'd be dead by now . . . wouldn't I?"

Christa didn't answer, not wanting to think about Omid being taken by a Walker. Instead, she examined the Walker he tripped on.

"Shot in the head."

"So they were definitely here?"

Christa nodded, moving to walk into the room with Omid close behind her. Another body – a human man, who was shot in the head – was visible near the back wall, and something groaning in a bowling bag. Omid avoided the bag, as did Christa, and moved to the body near the wall.

"Yeah, they were definitely here." Christa commented. "They had to be. Clementine's talkie is on the draws." She pointed over to the set of draws, with the walkie and stickers sitting on top of it.

"Fuck."

So either Lee turned, or they got out.

"This makes things a hell of a lot more complicated . . ."

"Yeah, it does."

* * *

_**And that's the end of Chapter One! Not only do I appreciate people reading, but I do appreciate people reviewing - giving me something to think about when writing the story is really, really helpful!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I'll admit a few things. I had difficulty getting Lee physically involved with the story (even thought this was written **_**today**_** – I **_**had **_**planned on leaving him out completely, but a few people PM'ed me and asked to have him involved, and not just mentioned – there was also a review that asked him to be in this chapter. So here you go, Chapter Two, with Lee. Enjoy, and RIP you awesome game character.**_

_**30/11/2012: Chapter updated! Please be aware that this chapter may have a bit more dialoge than when it was originally posted, so while it's not a very big change, it's probably best that you read through it again. :D **_

* * *

Christa had guessed that Lee and Clementine went out – out, apparently, into the herd of Walkers. The fact that Lee (or possibly Clementine, but that seemed unlikely) had pulled out the dead Walker's guts was very apparent, but neither Omid nor Christa understood why he would – there didn't seem to be any need to. It was also possible that the dead man near the wall had killed the Walker long before Lee got there, but as the gun that was left on the floor near the Walker was _next to the Walker_, it seemed unlikely.

It took a short while before they could find a way to get Omid back onto the roof without causing much pain to his leg – a convenient ladder to the roof practically appeared out of nowhere – as the two didn't plan on facing the large amount of Walkers in the streets.

"So they left without us."

Omid shook his head, sitting down on the concrete roof of yet another building, and pulled out two energy bars from his pocket. "We don't know that." He handed Christa an energy bar. "For all we know, they were chased out."

"That doesn't explain the cutting out the insides of a Walker, Omid. Lee saw an opportunity to leave, and he took it without us. And now he's put Clementine in danger because of it!"

This was the second anger outburst that Christa had had that day. The first one was understandable – they were under a lot of pressure before Kenny threw a statue's head at the attic wall, which got them out – but now? Sure, it's understandable, but they weren't being chased by Walkers, and the two really needed to rest. But Christa might have been right – Lee could have left with Clementine, and without Omid and Christa, but Omid refused to believe that.

Still, Omid couldn't help but think that Christa might be hiding something - she had been distant, freaking out over 'little' things and the constant sickness wasn't helping him feel confident about her wellbeing. As Christa opened her energy bar and took a bite, Omid stared at her. "Christa, are _you_ alright?"

She slumped down onto the roof, looking down at her knees as she thought. "I need to tell you something." For some reason, she stood up again, and it was a _big_ mistake, as the cracking from the movement might as well have been deafening.

Somehow, the roof underneath the two collapsed, falling into its building, and taking both Christa and Omid with it. They fell into a puff of dust and debris, falling onto the bits of broken, but still hard, roof. Both were going to be very bruised, and _very_ sore tomorrow. With a splutter, Christa tried to wipe herself clean of the dust and bits of plaster. "Are you hurt?"

He coughed a little, wiping dust out of his eyes before being able to reply. "Yeah, I'm okay." He sat up and looked at the whole in the ceiling. "Fuck, I could have sworn that was stable."

Christa nodded in agreement, looking up for a few seconds before scanning her surroundings. Two dead Walkers – one attacked by a baseball bat, the other probably shot in the head due to it's lack of movement, as Christa couldn't see it's whole body – it was hidden behind a radiator. There was also a garage door, and an office of which had a door outside.

"No way back up onto the roof from here without something to help us up. I say we risk it." Omid groaned. "I don't think the roller door goes straight into the street."

Christa stood, and slowly walked over to the garage door and stepping over the very dead Walker, with Omid pulling himself up with a groan of pain. She sighed, and attempted to pull the garage door open with as much effort as she could manage. After several attempts, and with Omid managing to help her, neither managed to get it open.

"It's not going to budge." Christa sighed and leaned against the garage door.

Omid nodded, looking back up at Christa. "Well, could be worse . . ."

At that unfortunate moment, Christa looked towards the radiator, and her heart sank. The body of who she and Omid originally thought a dead Walker and had ignored for their first few minutes there, was in fact . . .

Lee.

Lee. Dead.

There were no words to describe what Christa felt. Her hope of Clementine being safe was banished at the sight of the bloodied head of Lee. His eyes were closed, his body limp in a seated position as it was leaned against the radiator. There was no hope for him. Not even a little bit.

Omid turned his head when Christa didn't say anything, and breathed one word. "Fuck."

A tear fell from Christa's eye when she examined Lee's lifeless body. "Bullet to the head. Killed him instantly." She sniffed, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "He must've had Clementine shoot him, or he shot himself . . ."

Omid put his hand on her shoulder, barely able to speak. "He's hand-cuffed to the radiator. He knew he had to protect Clem." A little more quietly. "They did the right thing."

That didn't make the situation any easier for Christa. Sure, it would have killed him instantly, and it would have saved Clementine from harm. It also saved Christa and Omid from having to kill him themselves if he reanimated into a Walker. She sniffed again, standing and straightening herself out. Omid pulled her close, still looking at the lifeless Lee, and he just stayed silent.

And the silence just got too much for Christa.

"We need to find Clementine." She pulled away from Omid gently, turning away from Lee. "Or at least a safe place to rest and sleep."

"Agreed." He huffed. "Getting out of here will be a problem though. I don't know where that door in the office leads . . . We _could_ stumble right into a herd of Walkers."

"It's worth a shot. If it means getting out of here, then I'm all for it. The quicker we get out of Savannah, the better."

Instead of going straight to the door in the office, Christa moved back to where the two fell in, attempting to ignore Lee. "If we find something to make this distance shorter, we'd be able to get back onto the roof."

Omid looked back to Lee. It was as if the man had predicted that the two would be stuck in the room with him - he was handcuffed to a stable, tall enough 'box' that could be used as a step up. "The radiator is pretty close to the hole. We could use _that_ to climb up?"

The woman sighed, looking back at the radiator. "I'd feel a lot more comfortable if Lee wasn't hand-cuffed to it . . ."

"We can't do anything about that right now. Let's just take the chance to get out of here, okay? We'll work out everything . . . later."

* * *

_**Just because it was updated today, doesn't mean it won't be updated later on. If you think this chapter was too short, please tell me via PM or review! I do appreciate the comments, and I can't believe it became what I consider to be somewhat popular in a short time (compared to my other stories on Fiction Press...)! Again, reviews suggestions are **_**really**_** helpful to me, and without last chapter's reviews, this chapter would have been very different! Hope you guys had a happy Thursday, and stay awesome!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Okay! A surprise in this chapter (remember that rumor everyone is talking about and it's about Christa?), so I hope you enjoy it! A bit of an intimate one, compared to the last two. May I remind you guys, reading is appreciated, but **_**REVIEWING**_** is **_**LOVED!**_** :D**_

* * *

The couple were laid out on the bed, resting soundly - or, as soundly as they could in a zombie apocalypse. Omid's leg had to be redressed, and he had to take antibiotics. Christa needed to eat and drink. _Both_ needed the rest, but neither could sleep. He was on his back, Christa pulled in close. The sound of hungry Walkers outside was the only thing that they could hear compared to the streets of San Fran.

Omid's idea of using the radiator to help them get up worked, but Christa was not very sociable afterwards. Lee's death crushed her, and it was very apparent. To make things worse for the two of them, there was absolutely no sign of Clementine in Savannah. Not a trace. The last they could find of Clem was Lee's lifeless body, hand-cuffed to a radiator.

Christa thought it was their fault, that they should have been able to find a quicker way to cross, but Omid didn't believe that. He tried to comfort her, but because she was usually independent, that didn't come easily. Not only was the woman upset, but after getting out of Lee's "death room", she vomited – causing her hunger to get worse, as she had barely gotten anything to eat before they fell through the ceiling, and her mood fell many kilometres through the floor. She was hungry, tired, depressed, and the last thing she needed right now was to face a heap of Walkers, so Omid demanded that they stopped to rest somewhere. Luckily, that stop was only five roofs away.

And then there was the matter of Christa wanting to tell him something. She didn't get the chance to tell him what she wanted to when the roof collapsed, and when Omid asked her what it was, she ignored him. She refused to touch on the subject, and instead stayed silent as she laid there with him.

Yeah, it'd been a _very _rough day on the two.

"Asleep yet?"

She shifted her head slightly on his shoulder, eyes still closed. "Not yet."

Omid kissed her hair, relaxing as he laid his head back down onto the pillow, his arms wrapped around her. His curiosity about what she wanted to tell him was itching, and he couldn't contain it. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Just because I know, doesn't mean it's easy for me." Christa sighed and sat up, and Omid copied her movement. She looked down at her hands, hesitating before she spoke, and looked back up at Omid. "I . . . really do _need_ to tell you something . . ."

"Yeah," He nodded in agreement. "You're kind of freaking me out, Christa. You've been kind of distant lately, and the constant vomiting isn't really making me feel like you're okay . . ."

"I _am_ okay."

"Then . . . what do you need to tell me?" He asked, a little frantic. "That you were bitten at some point? That you're suffering from a rare disease? That you're leaving me? Everything's been going around my head and I haven't been able to stop the questions." She didn't reply, instead, she dropped the eye-contact. "Look, I _love_ you, babe. I am _here_. And with everything happening, I'm not leaving you in a hurry. I refuse to."

Christa nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "When we were at Crawford, Lee found a few videos. Crawford had a horrible set-up, but those . . . that doctor caused Crawford to fall. One of his patients was pregnant, but Crawford wouldn't allow any young people into their 'organization', so . . . this guy told her she had to have an abortion."

It was painful enough to watch Christa attempt to recount the story, let alone imagining the actual scene. A doctor forcing a soon-to-be mother into abortion? Inhumane. Against Human Rights. Crawford abolished most Human Rights according to Molly, and apparently, it was horrible. Maybe that's just what happens when people struggle to survive against the apocalypse – they lose their humanity. Omid shook his head slowly.

"Sick bastards," He noted. "They wanted to do anything to protect themselves that they'd remove their own humanity. It's not right."

Christa looked up. "You're against it?"

"Of course I'm against it!" He said, shocked. "This generation and the ones before it are struggling to survive! A new generation is what we _need_. And besides," He grinned. "I've . . . kinda wanted a kid since San Francisco . . ."

"You do?"

Omid frowned at her for a moment. "Any guy, that's been in a relationship for long enough to know his girl inside-out and wants to stay with her for the rest of whatever time we have before the Walkers start eating the Earth, but _doesn't_ want a kid, would be an asshole, and deserves to be thrown to the Walkers." Christa laughed, taking Omid's hands while he spoke. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again. _I love you_, and I will never leave you."

Christa smiled, wiped away the tears on her cheek, and stood. "Well, I have _good_ news, in that case." She pulled her jacket off and hooked her thumbs into the bottom of her shirt to pull it up, revealing herself. Well, not _completely_ – she still had her bra on – but enough to make Omid realize just how long it had been since he'd seen her completely naked . . .

But somehow, he knew that's not what Christa wanted to tell him.

"You've noticed my vomiting, right?"

"Yeah . . ."

Slowly, Christa rubbed her stomach, her bottom lip getting caught between her teeth as the smiled nervously. It took Omid a few seconds, his eyes going from her stomach to her eyes a few times, before he could piece the puzzle together. The vomiting, her mood swings, her reaction to having to kill the Walker child in the attic . . . it all fell into place.

"Oh my god!" He laughed. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No!" She laughed. "And I have been for a while . . ."

Omid's eyes went wide. "And you didn't _tell me?_" His hands unconsciously traced her stomach as he looked back up at Christa, suddenly realizing just how much she'd been through the last through weeks and keeping quiet about it. "You thought that I'd make you get an abortion . . . ?"

She shrugged. "That wasn't the only thing that crossed my mind. We're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse . . . Having a child at this point in time is dangerous, and I don't even know where is _safe_ anymore. Not to mention . . . if I told Kenny, who knows what he would have done. You saw how he acted in that attic, and Lee told us that he'd been through a lot when we first met . . . I couldn't find a right time."

He nodded, understanding, the smile still on his face. Careful of Omid's leg, Christa got onto his lap, kissing him deeply as his arms wrapped around her.

"Fuck I love you," He breathed, and pulled back a little to look at her stomach again. "Just how far along do you think you are? I mean . . . we haven't had sex in . . . fuck, _ages._"

"I know." She laughed. "Three months _at least_ is what I think."

"_Really?_" Omid frowned a little. "Is not showing _normal_ for that stage?"

Christa rolled her eyes, a grin on her face. "I'm showing, it's just not very apparent. From side on, it shows. So, yeah. Three or four months, I think."

Love, love and the largest amount of contentment he'd felt in a while, was all in that moment. He couldn't believe that it had happened, that he and Christa conceived. Hell, he didn't even know _when_ they conceived, but that wasn't the question on his mind right now.

"Christa . . . You . . . wouldn't happen to know the sex?"

To Omid's disappointment, Christa shook her head. "'Fraid not." She sighed. It was understandable - you couldn't exactly go to a doctor with ease anymore, with them being eaten and all. "I guess it's a surprise. And I _hate_ surprises . . . "

He laughed. "I only like surprises when they involve _you_, and not a Walker."

Christa smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder again as she laughed again. "Cheeky short-ass . . ."

"You better believe it."

* * *

_**And that's the end of Chapter 3. This one was the best for me to write, so I certainly hope you enjoyed it. Please review guys and**_** tell _me if you enjoyed it_****,**_** because like I said at the top of the chapter, the reviews are much appreciated and they help me out with the story **_**a lot!**_** Hope you guys had a happy Tuesday, stay awesome!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey people! I got this chapter finished! I have to admit, not much really happens, but you'll be pleased with the last few bits! Again, thank you for the views, but I really do love **_**reviews**_**, so absolutely any comment on what you think, **_**please tell me**_** by either sending me a PM or reviewing. Enjoy this chapter! I'll try to get the next one out sooner!**_

* * *

The light streamed in through the curtains, proving just how quickly another day can appear. It was supposed to be peaceful for the couple that was boarded up in the motel room. Meant to be sounds of life – cars driving by, and the occasional argument between two people that would turn into a brawl, drawing a few spectators out from the area to either cheer someone on, or to try and break it up. Back in San Francisco, there'd be buses driving past, full of tourists. None of these, however, woke Omid.

The smashing on the door, along with several groans from beings that were definitely not human, caused the couple to literally jump out of bed – Omid, ignoring the pain in his leg like he had been before they got there. Christa still noticed, though, but he was glad that she wasn't throwing a fit like she had back at the last place the group had used as a safe haven – unfortunately, though, there was only _two_ of the group left. Christa and Omid were now back to being nomads, as Chuck disappeared, and wasn't seen again after he risked himself to save Clementine; Ben fell when the balcony gave way, and Kenny went down to the ground to save him, causing Kenny to take Ben's life, and then his own to save themselves; Lee was apparently shot by Clementine before he could change, saving not only Clem from being bitten or eaten alive (presumably), but saving Christa and Omid the job of having to put him to rest if he came back a Walker.

Christa had tried to put this out of her mind as a plan to escape the motel room formed in her head. "So much for _safe!_"

She reached for her gun, having put on her shirt before falling asleep in case of a situation like this, something that Omid had questioned at the time for . . . certain reasons, but now, he was agreeing with it whole-heartedly. Pulling his own jacket on, he looked at Christa. "At least we got some rest. We'll have to take the back door out of here."

Well, considering that the front door had about five Walkers on the other side of it, taking the backdoor was blatantly obvious. Rushing their way through the motel room, Christa threw the door open, her gun at the ready as she scanned the area. "Looks like they've been drawn to the front door."

"Gotta move quickly then."

If there was one thing Omid was thankful for when it came to Walkers, it'd be that they were as dumb as a doornail. These guys don't seem to know how to drive cars, run, open doors, open windows, climb, or even use fire arms, but they somehow managed to dominate. It just goes to show that it wasn't just the walkers that are dumb, but the people that believe they're harmless are too.

* * *

It wasn't too long before they managed to escape the Walkers and get back up onto the roof tops. There they took a breather – a well deserved one from running as fast as possible away from a hungry group of Walkers. There must not be many alive people left if they were actively _looking_ for food. If that was the case, Savannah _definitely_ wasn't safe.

"Do you think Clementine's still alive? With all that's happened?"

It was the question that was on both of their minds as they walked the long and empty fields of nowhere. Because there was no trace of Clementine still in Savannah, they 'gave up'. But legitimately – if they didn't give up, and continued to search Savannah, they would have been attacked by Walkers and overrun some way or another. And with Christa in her state, Omid wanted to avoid that as much as he possibly could. Like Lee had said; they might actually be the last hope.

'Last hope'. Compared to what people might say, being the last hope for humanity was _not_ awesome, especially if you thought about it real hard. If they didn't find any other survivors soon, Christa would start believing that they were definitely the last ones. If it was like this in America, what would it be like elsewhere? Tourists regularly came to the US from other countries, and could have quite easily carried this virus with them. With no news coming in from other countries, neither knew if the world's population had been taken over or not. What about people in Russia, Australia, or Europe for that matter? Or _Asia?_ Omid had to admit, a Chinese or a Japanese Walker would be kind of amusing . . . when it wasn't trying to eat you.

"I don't know," Christa muttered. "Lee did say she was pretty special, and Kenny seemed to have a lot of faith in her. It's possible that she got away from Savannah, if she was careful."

It was times like this that you wanted somebody else to pitch in, someone else to start a new topic. It was _lonely_, and admittedly, although the two loved each other, it wasn't possible to spend the rest of how-long-the-world-had-left with only _each other_. It just wasn't possible. They'd go _crazy_ without somebody else to talk to.

But then, a figure in the distance caught Christa's eye, she turned her head a little to see if a Walker had managed to walk this far away from Savannah, but the sight she was greeted with was definitely not a Walker. The sight she was greeted to caused relief.

"Is that . . ." He couldn't believe his eyes. Far on their right was a small figure. They couldn't see much from that distance, but it was _definitely _recognizable.

"I think so."

It wasn't Christa that yelled out, but Omid. "Clementine?!"

Not a word, or maybe they just couldn't hear her. Or, Christa contemplated, she didn't believe who it was. Clem might have been in the same boat Omid and Christa were in minutes before – believing that she was the only one left. Well, if it was definitely Clementine they found, maybe it wasn't like that. If _they_ were able to survive this, then there definitely had to be others, right?

Right?


	6. Chapter 5

_**So, hey, some of you guys may, or may not, get really annoyed at this chapter. If you do, then shame! You should have reviewed! If you like the way this chapter goes, then REVIEW and TELL ME! On another note, I cannot**_** believe _how many people have actually read this - this has definitely turned out to be the most popular story I've written! If you lose interest in the story, and don't want to read anymore, please don't hesitate to tell me why, and if you like the story, tell me where you think it should go! _****Enjoy!**

* * *

_**3 Months Later**_

"There's another one."

Aim the shot gun, fire, _boom _– down went another Walker by Mason's gun. He was doing pretty well for someone who only started using firearms two weeks ago. The nineteen-year-old man with blonde hair, and was taller than Omid, had been driven underground along with the rest of his caretakers for the majority of the apocalypse, until one of them passed. None of them knew that if they died, they'd reanimate anyway. What had originally been fifty people underground with Mason and his family, was now only four of them. They were lucky, because Christa and Omid had run into them, and the Walkers chasing them.

Mason lowered his gun, still looking forward. "I've only seen three of them around today."

"Which is a lot less from yesterday, I know." Omid nodded, clipping the lock off of the grocery store. "That's a good thing, I suppose."

"Yeah. If this alarm goes off, we won't have to worry about a heap of Walkers on top of us."

"I try not to think about that . . ."

It had been a _long_ three months. Neither of the expecting couple knew how far they had travelled. They didn't even know _where_ they travelled, but every town they hit seemed to have some number of survivors. Times had been hard – Christa was now seven months pregnant and she herself said that they had to set up _somewhere_. So here, a small town, was where they set up. They had only just got here with the group they had found – there were now twelve of them, and Omid really couldn't believe how far they had come within three months.

Clementine, however, was not doing well. As predicted, she had experienced far too much trauma. Christa was unable to help her as much as she'd like to – it was Omid that had to comfort her when she was unable to sleep, which was unfortunately often. When he spoke Lee, Clem burst into tears. It was understandable, but he couldn't help but think that she really was scarred for life.

Opening the door, Omid allowed Mason to go through first, his gun at the ready as he scanned the area. "See anything?"

"Nope. It's clear."

Omid nodded slowly, joining Mason inside the store. "Okay. First things first – any food that isn't out of date, and water. Those things are what we need right now. Things powered by gas is-"

"Luxury, yeah I know." Mason groaned. "We've been _through_ this before."

"Okay, okay." Omid laughed. "I'm just making sure."

Mason rolled his eyes and took point. Without looking away from his surroundings, he handed Omid a shopping basket. "Here; this'll probably make carrying things easier."

Omid laughed quietly, taking the black shopping basket. "It's been a while since I used one of these."

"Yeah, join the club."

And on the two went. There was silence while they pulled what they could off of shelves, Mason focused on water and snacks, with Omid mostly looking for nutrition. 'Fresh fruit' was a no-go unless it was from trees outside, and so was bread, meat, eggs and milk, so the group was unfortunately stuck with things with lots of preservatives in it – there were some things that were predicated to last until December _next year_. So if the apocalypse _did_ last for a year or two, they'd at least not have to worry about completely starving to death until that time.

"Hey! I found a gas stove!"

Omid nodded to himself. "Bring it along – it'll be handy in the long run."

The two moved back to the entrance of the store, Mason still not believing that there weren't any Walkers outside.

"Strange," He noted. "If we keep this up, there won't _be_ any Walkers around here."

Omid stared at him. "You say that as if it's a _bad_ thing." He noted.

"It's not, but when you think about it . . . it _could_ be a bad thing." The blonde man sighed. "Maybe they're getting smarter. Maybe they're actually _organizing _an attack."

"Mason, when you've been moving around for as long as I have, you'll work out that Walkers _can't_ organize anything. They can't even communicate anything other than moans and groans. You know that."

"I suppose. It doesn't stop these thoughts, though. It's just freaking me out, I guess."

Nodding, Omid smiled. "It's understandable. After everything everyone's been through, it's a wonder how we're not at each other's throats."

Mason laughed, leaning the shotgun on his shoulder as he walked with Omid back to the houses they were 'stationed' at. "You don't know then, huh?"

"Know what?"

"We _are_ at each other's throats. We just don't have a go at each other in front of Christa. She's been fucking feisty lately – I'd rather keep my head than have it blown off because of an argument with Narla."

Omid rolled his eyes and opened the door to the first house. It had been a surprisingly safe trip, which showed just how many Walkers were left in the small town. This was a good thing – it meant that they'd be pretty safe for the time being. Relocation was only scheduled in another few months because Christa's pregnancy. But they liked it here anyway. The two houses were 'connected' to each other via the hole they made in the fence. The previous occupants of the second house made it impossible to get through the front door, but they had either been turned before the group had got there, or they had relocated for some reason or another. Both houses were two-story, but were plain. There was nothing really interesting about them.

Christa was seated with Clementine and Peter, two of the three children of the group. Aliza was upstairs, sick. She wasn't bitten at any point in time, no, she had gotten the flu. Luckily, when Christa and Omid found Mason, they found his father – Alex Durson, who was thankfully a doctor.

"Welcome back."

Omid smiled as he walked over to Christa, giving her a kiss on the cheek and Clementine a light pat on the head.

Narla, however, was not as happy as Christa to see Omid and Mason. "Well you two are back late."

This was the normal routine with Narla if you didn't come back from a trip on time or earlier. She reminded Clementine of Lilly, but Clem never said anything. Narla was cold, and was Mason's older sister. Blonde hair and striking blue eyes made her the attention of some of the younger men in the group, but nobody ever made a move – they were all afraid to, and why wouldn't they be? Narla was a _bitch_. The only person that seemed to have a leash on her was Christa.

"Give it a rest, Narla. Go and check on Aliza." Christa snapped at her.

Yeah, not much had changed since Omid left. Christa's belly was definitely showing now, and getting clothing for her became increasingly difficult, but they still managed. Omid sat on the couch next to Christa, putting the over-filled basket of food on the floor next to it as Mason put away the water and snacks. "Had a surprisingly clean trip today."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He sighed. "Only three Walkers. And getting into the store was easy – they apparently abandoned it."

She nodded slowly, watching Clem and Peter play a game of solitaire. "Not as many around here. Makes it safer."

"Well, yeah. I don't think we should go running through the streets and playing ball just yet, though. Just because there wasn't as many, doesn't mean that there isn't any at all."

"I know," She laughed once. "It's a nice thought, though."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "How's baby?"

It was a question that he asked every day, mainly because he didn't know himself and because it seemed to lighten her mood. Plus, it was exciting for him.

"Good, as far as I know. It's still active."

"We'll have to watch your hydration though." Alex walked down the stairs, stopping for a short moment to say hello to his son before continuing to Christa and Omid. "She almost fainted today. Water is imperative, especially at a time like this."

Omid nodded, suddenly rather concerned. "I know. Mason brought as much as he could back with him. He's doing pretty well these days."

"Not surprising. He has tried to strive whenever he can."

"You should be proud," Christa commented. "He'll be a strong man."

Alex nodded in agreement, and then headed off to the second house, probably to check up on the others. When he was out of the room, Clem spoke up.

"Is Aliza okay?"

Thinking for a few seconds, Omid shrugged. "Doctor Durson seems to think so. She's only got the flu, Clementine, nothing really serious."

It seemed to relieve the nine year old a little, who turned back to her game with Peter, striking up a conversation with him.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello you awesome people! This is Zharza speaking! – and, I mean, who **_**else**_** would it be? I have a couple of notes before we start this chapter! 1; Apologies for the lack of updating IMMEDIATELY. I had a beloved dog get scared in a thunderstorm and he went missing for a short while before he came back. 2; A few people have PMed me, telling me that Omid actually knew about Christa's pregnancy, which means that Chapter 3 is up for even **_**more**_** updating, so stay tuned and be sure to check my User Page regularly, where I'll hopefully start posting the Chapter updates. 3; You guys wanted more Clementine, so here's more Clementine! Apologies if you think this Chapter is short, and that previous chapters are short, but please be aware that they will be edited further even **_**after**_** posting them here.**_

_**So! With all that said, let's start Chapter Six!**_

* * *

The scream from Clementine's bedroom is what pulled Omid out of bed for the fourth time that week. Christa barely moved as he pulled a shirt on and hurried to the child's bedroom. She was sitting up, in tears, clutching her blanket.

"Clementine?"

She either couldn't respond, or didn't know _how_ to respond. Gently, Omid pulled her close, slowly rubbing her back.

"I-I . . . I . . . I saw _Lee!_" She cried. "He was trying to kill me!"

It wasn't the first time Clementine had dreamed this, and Omid knew that she was struggling with the knowledge that she had killed Lee. There was no way to stop it – you couldn't force a child to stop having nightmares; it would have been convenient for Omid if it was possible, but after everything Clem had been through . . .

Then there were Clems parents. All hope had been lost on that stretch, and it had made Clem even more depressed. While she didn't show it around the other children, it certainly showed when she was with Omid and Christa alone. Omid didn't know whether his parents were alive or dead or Walkers, and at this point in time, he really didn't care. Don't think of him as if he were heartless, because we all know he's not – he just didn't have the time to think of them. Besides; they were old enough and ugly enough to take care of themselves (a figure of speech).

"I know, Clem, I know."

There was no chance of her attempting to go back to sleep that night, so Omid had to stay up with her – which struck him out of any heists of supermarkets or gun stores the following morning. He had played a game of scrabble with Clem, and eventually Peter and Mason when they woke – Mason had woken because he could see the flashlight through Clementine's window, and naturally, he became concerned. It was then that Mason took over looking after her, leaving Omid to get at least another hour rest with Christa . . .

Which didn't really do wonders for him. Christa got up as soon as he got in the bed, so his source of warmth practically walked out of the bedroom door with merely a nod of acknowledgment. Omid groaned, but stayed in bed anyway.

* * *

"How're you feeling, Christa?'

Christa nodded slowly, picking at her pasta – it was odd. Because of the apocalypse, Christa's normal breakfast, that consisted of toast and a glass of milk, was changed to pasta with cheese and a glass of water. It was a necessary sacrifice, sure, and she was lucky she was eating anything at all. She just hoped that they'd be able to find the others before it was too late.

"I'm good." She muttered. "A little light headed, but good."

Light headed was an understatement – her head throbbed with pain and she barely got any sleep last night. When Omid hadn't slept well the night before, he'd usually snore, and because of Clementine, he _wasn't _getting much sleep, let alone sleeping well. And then he said he'd be fine, being a father. Fine was not going to cut it straight.

"That's good then." Alex sat down at the table. "Mason tells me that Omid has another raid planned today."

She glanced up at the doctor. "At this rate, Mason might be taking one of the others with him. Omid hasn't had any sleep, and last night he was looking after Clementine."

"I know. Mason saw her light on and left early to help him." He dug into his breakfast – also pasta, but he had brought a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice with him. The doctor offered another glass to Christa, who gladly took it. "Clementine certainly is concerning, especially now with the baby on the way."

She nodded. "She is, but there really isn't anything we can do about it. She's been through a lot . . . there's no way around that." She put down her fork. "But Omid tells me that there were less Walkers yesterday then what there was when we first got here. That means we might just be able to restart a town here."

Alex sighed, and took a sip of his orange juice before he spoke next. "We still have the issue of death. While we may be able to 'restart' society here, there is still no way around the virus that the Walkers have created. We will still be forced to act quickly at somebody's death." He paused, looking down. "I don't think we'll be able to shoot a friend in the head if that happens."

It was true. There was no way around the problem of people dying and coming back as Walkers. While shooting someone in the head as a 'ritual' to stop them from changing, Christa couldn't imagine trying to bring herself to shoot Omid when he was already dead.

"I know," She leaned forward again to pick at her pasta. "We have to find _something_. Besides; for all we know, there's someone out there working on a cure as we speak."

The idea of a cure. Strange, really, and quite possibly _impossible_. They didn't know if there were any scientists that were survivors. They didn't even know how many people are surviving the Walkers. Christa merely considered herself lucky that she was _alive_, and was hopefully going to stay that way for a while. A cure was merely going to be a luxury, a ridiculous luxury that would be impossible just to spread around the world.

* * *

_**So there you have it! Chapter Six! The more reviews, the more likely I'm going to update ASAP, so keep those reviews coming in! Favourite/Follow if you enjoyed and most of all; have a happy Friday you awesome people!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**So hey you awesome people! Here's Chapter 7, which happens straight after Chapter 6. If you like brotherly moments, here's one of them! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Are you going to be up for that raid today? You look . . . dead tired . . ."

Omid merely huffed at Mason's question. The Persian American man had dark rings around his eyes, and was fighting the urge to close his eyes where he was seated. The doctor's son was . . . right. But it was Omid's idea to go on the raid again in the first place – he wasn't about to stand a nineteen year old up on his own 'mission'.

"I'll be fine. Give me a couple of hours and we'll be on our way." Omid breathed, rubbing his eyes.

"If it was my decision, you'd be staying put . . ." Mason commented.

Omid looked up at him. "Mason, you're pushing the fucking line." In defeat, Mason put his hands up to show his surrender. Omid leaned back, closing his eyes and thinking. "You know what? You're right. But I'm not letting you go by yourself – I'm still coming with."

"I thought there was only two of us in the plan?"

"Well, now I'm bringing extra people on."

This was . . . news. Omid never usually put people in danger unless they volunteered, and Mason was usually the only one who'd willingly go out to get supplies. It was ridiculous really – it was understandable why the children didn't want to go/weren't allowed to go, but some of the adults could be really useful. For example, Narla; although it may not seem like it to anybody that first met her, because she _did_ seem like one of those people who'd freak out if they broke a nail, she was very handy with a firearm. She refused to come on any raid because she "can't work with Omid" . . . which was odd, as she's never actually talked to him directly nor has she had an argument with him at any point in time. Omid presumed that she used his relationship with Christa, of whom she hated and apparently with a passion, to get out of helping the group. She was only ever by her father's side, 'helping' with ill or injured people, but even then, it wasn't voluntarily.

Another person that refused to help out at all was William, but he had a reason to not want to work with Omid or Mason. When Omid and Christa had found William, his mother had already been bitten. They were at a train track when she was in the last stages of turning. She wanted somebody to put her out of her misery, and to avoid becoming a Walker. William wouldn't do it, and nobody ever called him a coward because of it – you couldn't demand a son to kill his own mother. So Mason and Christa had to drag him away, and it was Omid that had done the dead of sealing his mothers fate. Naturally, William couldn't look at Omid in the eye, but he didn't hate him either. Thankfully, he understood why Omid did what he did, but he said that he needed time.

The older people, like Alex and Jeula (Aliza's mother), were the ones that Omid and Christa wanted to keep away from the trouble. If something happened to some of the group, it was those people who were to look after the kids. Besides, Jack was almost sixty and was barely able to walk – while Omid appreciated him helping out, he couldn't risk Jack slowing the group down during a danger, so that meant he had to stay with the kids when they went on a raid.

"I'll ask Nicole and Jared to join us. That'll give us two more able bodies, and they have no reason not to. Besides, Nicole said that she wanted to help, so I don't see why not."

This did not bring comfort to the young man in front of Omid, who's smile had dropped rather dramatically. He crossed his arms nervously as he eyed the tired guy on the couch. "You, uh . . . are you sure that's a wise decision?" He muttered nervously. "Why-why bring along Nicole?"

Omid shrugged. "Why _not?_ I mean, she's the best improviser I've ever met, and she can do anything out of everything."

Mason nodded quickly. "No, no I understand why. She's resourceful and all, but . . . wouldn't it be best if we left all the women _home_ . . . where they're _safe?_"

Oh, this was not turning into the conversation Omid wanted to have right now. He glared at Mason, not sure where this was going. With Christa around, Omid wasn't _allowed_ to leave her home when she wanted to go. Surely Mason already knew this – he had never had a problem taking one of the women out before . . . "What are you saying, Mason?"

"I'm _saying_, that . . . _maybe_ we should start looking after the group . . ."

Omid eyes widened, and within only few movements, he pulled Mason by the ear and into the study, shutting the door behind him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he didn't want to. He glared at Mason, letting go of his ear. "Is there something you wanna tell me? I-I honestly can't believe what I'm hearing coming from that mouth. The time for sexism, is _very_ far behind us."

The young man in front of him looked way too shocked. "No, that's not what I meant!" He ran his hand through his hair as he sat down on the desk, not meeting Omid's eyes.

"Then what the hell do you mean?"

Although Omid was old enough to be his father, Mason considered the man as his friend. He looked up. "I don't want to put Nicole in danger."

Oh. _Now_ Omid understood.

"You have feelings for Nicole?"

Mason rolled his eyes. "Not just _feelings . . ._" He muttered. "We've . . . 'been together' for the last few weeks . . . We haven't said anything because of everything that's happening over the last few days."

Omid frowned a little. "So what you're saying is that you're having sex, but you don't want to tell anyone that you're in a relationship with her?"

He shrugged, still looking away, but a smile crept on Masons face. "Well, if _that's_ the way you want to put it . . . sure."

Yeah, he was a teenager alright. He may have acted mature, but he still thought with the wrong body part now and then. Omid shook his head slowly, a slight smile forming on his face. "If you want to keep a woman happy, you never deny her anything. Otherwise, you're fucked."

"Yeah, I know," He sighed. "It doesn't make _my_ life any easier, though."

"Join the club." Omid paused before he went back on topic. "Look, I have to ask her. She wanted to come on the last one, so it's either face the consequences of _not_ asking her along, or bring her along regardless of all the danger that's foreseeable. Besides, from what we saw yesterday, it'll probably be fine."

Mason nodded, apparently still unhappy with the prospect of having his girlfriend come along. So with a pat on his shoulder, Omid left to work his way back to the dining room. Thankfully, Nicole and Jared were already in the dining room.

"Omid." Jared nodded once, pulling out a seat to sit down at the table next to Nicole. "What's up?"

Jared was an African American. He was found wandering the streets of this town without a clue of what was going on – it turns out that this town wasn't hit by Walkers until somebody died (a murder, of which Jared happened to witness). Omid, not Christa, was the one to try and calm him down to make sure he understood what was happening. For a short while, Jared went on his own, but he returned, saying that he wasn't able to take the loneliness.

"I need a favour," He leaned on both Nicole and Jared's chairs. "From both of you."

Nicole turned her head to face him. "What type of favour?"

"I didn't sleep well last night. Mason thought that we'd need help today, so I decided that you'd both be handy to come along." Omid shrugged. "Plus, if you do this favour for me, I'll probably be less likely to lose some of my vital organs."

The red, straight-haired 18 year old with brown eyes merely laughed as Jared crossed his arms. "I'm glad I make an impression."

Omid clapped them both on the shoulder as he pulled back off of the chairs. "Good. You're both in?"

Nicole nodded, but Jared hesitated. "How many Walkers did you see yesterday?"

"Three." Mason said as he walked out of the study, his shot gun in his hand, leaning on his shoulder. "It's a record low. We seem to be running out of them at this point in time . . ."

Slowly, the African American nodded his head as he considered joining the group. Nicole spoke up, eyeing Jared. "Come _on_, man, you _know_ that it's not going to be that dangerous."

At that, Mason sighed, his head hanging low. He was still tender about the news that Omid was going to take her with them. Jared uncrossed his arms and looked up at Omid. "Sure. I'm in."

Mason cocked his gun. "Good." The younger man looked at the three in front of him. "We leave in another hour."


	9. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the long delay. I was suffering from a rather large writers block. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Jared nudged the door open with his shotgun, gently peering into the store. While there hadn't been any sightings of Walkers, he didn't want to take any chances or be careless. Nicole right behind him, he stepped into the area. The only sound was the group's footsteps – no groaning, no dripping, and certainly not the sound of teeth biting into flesh. Perhaps Mason was right? Were they really running out of walkers?

"Clear?"

It was Nicole's whisper that brought Jared's stare back to the group, causing a little bit of discomfort for Omid – the whole area had been walker-free since they had left the house.

The man with the shot-gun nodded. "Yeah. Not a sound."

Strange. But not unwelcome.

"Alright," Omid huffed. "Let's move. Mason, you know the drill. Anything out of date or close to being out of date is useless to us. Nicole, Jared, anything electric is-"

"Luxury, yeah, we know. We're not children." Nicole interrupted.

Omid was glad to know that they finally understood the meaning of the word "rules". But regardless, he was starting to wonder if bringing Jared and Nicole along was a good idea.

All four of them have split up, but it seemed as if Mason was constantly tailing Nicole, but Omid merely shook his head and stuck to his own job.

It seemed too easy to be normal. Something was certainly not right about the whole situation. It was too eerie for a casual day in the zombie apocalypse, as if something was obviously about to happen but no one knew what. Omid didn't know what this feeling was, but he couldn't shake it. But suddenly, his question was answered with a-

"WALKER!"

Walker? Huh? _Where? How!?_

Omid jumped into action almost immediately. He dropped everything, apart from axe he had armed himself with. A gunshot went off, but Omid couldn't tell if it was Mason or Jared who had called out. Pretty soon, he managed to run to the back corner of the store into Nicole, almost knocking her over.

"What happened?"

It was more a demand then a request, really, but the rush of the situation was something he hadn't really felt in a while – they had been prepared to take out walkers from a distance, not close up.

"Jared was attacked!"

"Omid, hand me that axe!"

_That_ request came from Mason, who threw his own weapon onto the floor – it had been Mason who took out the walker, not Jared.

The bite on Jared was located right on the end of the man's shoulder. Throughout this whole drama, he couldn't believe that Jared had been stupid enough (or careless enough) to manage ignoring the tell-tale signs of a walker – unless said walker managed to learn how to shut up his or her groaning.

But still. Mason wanted the axe, but bite mark was . . . yeah, no. But luckily, it wasn't Omid who was going to tell Mason to screw his fucking head on straight. It was Nicole.

"Mason, are you crazy? You start hacking off at his shoulder, you'll just start killing him quicker."

It was a pretty helpless situation. What do you do? What would _you_ do in something like this? Jared was unconscious already. How on hell ridden Earth do you make this decision for him?

Well, he couldn't just let Jared turn.

"Nicole, get Mason out of here."

Mason whipped his head around. Fear and shock dominated his features. "What? No, NO! No, you can't-"

"Come on, Mason, we _have to go!_"

Nicole literally dragged him away from Jared (someone mustering the strength to leave herself). Mason didn't leave quietly, though. If anything, he was probably just attracting more walkers. But Omid didn't have much mental strength to tell him to shut up, and neither did Nicole.

Jared was unconscious through this whole ordeal. Nicole, Mason and Omid had all missed that fact. The man wasn't even breathing anymore, but Omid didn't know how. But the groan of another incoming walker pulled Omid out of his thoughts.

Training his gun on the fallen friend, and Omid pulled the trigger.

* * *

By the time Omid made it home, it was clear that everyone was in shock and panic. Mason had broken down, the only person managing to help him out was Nicole. Even Mason's own father was unable to help him calm down. Jared's death had shaken everyone.

Speaking of shaking, that's what Omid was unable to stop doing. He didn't remember much of the journey 'home', but he had made it with little to no problems (other than having to handle a second walker).

Getting a glass out, Omid poured it full of water. When he tried to take a sip, water sloshed out, his shaking uncontrollable. Fearing that he'd drop it, he put it back down onto the table, and ran a hand through his hair.

"You should rest."

Christa put her hands on his shoulders, lightly rubbing them.

"Somehow I don't think I'd be able to sleep." He sighed, leaning back in the chair. "How's Mason?"

"Nicole is holding him up.

"I thought she would. She's always been a strong girl."

"Well, she's kinda had to be strong."

Omid nodded, relaxing a little. Finally, after a minute or two of silence, Omid stood and took Christa's hands. "I feel as though _I_ killed him. But . . . by the time I took the shot . . . he stopped breathing. He was unconscious the whole time, and-"

"Hey," She lightly kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We both knew this was going to get harder the longer we survived. You did what you had to do. Mason wasn't going to be able to do that, and I doubt Nicole would have done it either. It may take a while, but they'll understand."

He sighed again, nodding slowly. Finally, he hugged her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

* * *

**Reviews are very helpful to me - I appreciate them a lot! Favourite, review, whatever, but most of all, hopefully you'll read next chapter! Again, apologies for the wait! I hope it was worth it for you . . . **


End file.
